


Even if I don´t remember my name... I know I love you

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Derek, Amnesiac Stiles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his eyes slowly breathing uneven. The second thing he noticed was that he was laying down in the darkness, but he wasn´t scared or freaking out with panic, no he was safe… he just knew he was safe because of the strong arms holding him loosely.<br/>--<br/>or the one where Derek and Stiles had lost their memories and are sure they are in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As long as we are together...

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unBeta, if you would like to help me out please do.
> 
> Thanks for giving this story a chance.
> 
> Lots of Sterek love.

First thing he noticed, he felt sore all over, his whole body hurt.

He opened his eyes slowly breathing uneven. The second thing he noticed was that he was laying down in the darkness, but he wasn´t scared or freaking out with panic, no he was _safe_ … he just knew he was safe because of the strong arms holding him loosely.

He tried to rise up and sit but then the man under him moved and he stilled. He couldn´t remember who he was or who the man under him was but he felt a desperate pang on his gut when he saw blood all over the shirt that covered the chest where he was resting. His hand shook uncontrollably, hovering over the body searching for wounds and trying to think what he could do to make it better.

_He needed to make it better._

A soft groan told him that the man was waking up and _oh God_ he may not know anything about nothing right now but he knew beauty when he stared at that bearded face.

“Wait, don´t move. You could be hurt” he said in a low voice.

The men tensed too taking deep breathes, kind of sniffing by the sound of it and then he relaxed snugging his arms around him.

The man looked up at him and he was able to get lost in a magnificent pair of green eyes with yellow and brown mixed up forming a deep pool of color that made his heart melt.

Using all his will power to tear his eyes away he straightened to see their surroundings. There was smoke coming from the windows in the last floor of an old building. The trail of shattered glass and the trajectory it followed indicated…

“Did we just fall from over there?” he asked shocked.  
_That is impossible._ His mind provided. If they had jumped from that way up there they should be dead. He looked at the men under him with renew desperation.

“How do you feel? Is anywhere hurting? Do you feel your body? Is there anywhere in particular-” he stopped short. “Am hurting you aren´t I? I´m so sorry” he tried to lift himself up but the man didn´t lose his grip.

They looked at each other and the men frowned with those thick eyebrows of his. _Beautiful_ his mind provided again.

“I feel fine. How are you?” his voice was smoother than he expected.

He gasped. “Really? Then where is all the blood coming from?” He moved his hand pointing the torn and soaked shirt.

The men shrugged unaffected, just inhaling deeper again and getting closer to him making his body shiver.

“Who are you?” the men asked him.

“I-I don´t know… who are you?” he asked back.

“I don´t know either but… you smell good” he sniffed as to give emphasis to his statement. “Safe”

“Well, I don´t know about the smell but” he dragged the men to a sitting position “I think you are really beautiful” he grinned.

Apparently, when you know nothing about anything your mind doesn’t give a fuck if you are blunt honest.

They both stayed there holding each other. He was fisting the man´s shirt as if anchoring himself, as if he ever let go he would float away and be lost forever.

The men nuzzled his cheek and then started trailing his nose all along his neck. _Oh, boy_ he was enjoying this way too much. How could he not know his own name but feel this was right? Know in his bones having this guy burring his face on his neck was how the world was supposed to work?

His head kept trying to focus on all the possible scenarios for them to end up like this. His head -he learned- was buzzing nonstop with questions, ideas, his attention flickering, even when he thought about the man in front of him.

“Wait, what if it´s my fault?” he worried. “What if I did something wrong and now-?”

“No” the men moved back enough to held his serious gaze. “I don´t know how but I feel I can trust you. Whatever happened…” he shook his head softening his expression “It doesn´t matter as long has I´m with you”

His stopped for a second before speed racing.  He tugged him even closer, rest his forehead against his and just breathe.

He had his hand resting over the guy´s heart now rubbing his thumb.

_This feels right, this feels safe._

He reached forward brushing his lips against the softness of the men´s lips and shivered before realizing what he was doing. He retreated so fast he felt whiplash.

“I´m sorry, I don´t know why I did that, I-” the caress of a finger trailing the shape of his bottom lip shushed him.

The man inhale deep closing his eyes before diving in, kissing him properly this time.

 _Oh_ , it was heavenly. He moaned against the sensation. It felt like the first time but how could it be the first kiss between them when it felt so natural?

“This feels right” the man murmured against his mouth.

“I know… I feel the same” he sighed in contentment.

“I can hear your heart beat” now it was the guy who moved away. “Can you?”

He tilted his head and listened. He could feel his heart on his hears and the thrumming of the other men´s heart under his palm but not actually hear it.

He shook his head.

“I can smell your scent, hear your heart beat, sense your mood” his frown darken his features and _no_ , he didn´t like that.

“It´s ok” he smooth the crease between the eyebrows until the man´s face relaxed. “I´m here with you” and the guy gave him a small smile. “That´s better, so much better” he peck him on the lips and his hand went back to rest against the man´s chest.

They clung at each other while the last flares of flames extinguished on the top apartment, the black smoke less thick on the dark night, letting them see glimpses of stars.

“Someone is coming” the guy whispered on his ear.

Seconds later a teenage boy jumped from behind a car.

“They are here!” he screamed and other shadowing figures started to show.

A deep threatening growl vibrated from under his palm and he knew it was from the guy next to him… it should had been scary but it only made him snuggle closer to him completely fascinated.

Another young man stepped in sight.

“Liam what´s going on?” he asked but started to walk towards them as soon as he laid eyes on them.

“Wait” the teen warned. “He kind of… I don´t think they recognized me.”

“Stiles?” the men asked worryingly to him. Was that his name? “Are you ok? What happened?”

“Stiles” The guy repeated next to him and the sound of it made something inside him melt. He turned his face to see him say it again. “Stiles” the name rolled out of his lips like a caress “I like it”

At that he- Stiles, grinned. He liked his name too.

“What´s his name?” he turned to the young guy standing awkwardly a few feet away.

“Derek, he is Derek? What´s going-”

But Stiles turned to see the man next to him and completely ignored him.

“Derek” he whispered reverently and the men´s eyes glowed blue.

Stiles gasped at the sight and was mesmerized by how magic Derek seemed to be.

“Your eyes” his shaking hand raised to touch Derek´s cheek softly. “They shine”

Derek blinked confused and the electric blue was gone, he was tensed again and Stiles didn´t like that. He rubbed their noses together to comfort him before returning his attention to the others.

“What´s your name?” he demanded. He notice he didn´t like _to not know things_.

The young men was gaping like a fish, too shocked for some reason and Stiles was patient enough to wait for him to recover.

“Scott, I´m Scott” the young man with tan skin and black short hair said.

“You know us” it wasn´t really a question.

“Yes, you are Derek” he looked at the men next to him “a werewolf like me. And Stiles you are human, my best friend”

Stiles winced at that. How could he have forgotten his best friend? But he pushed those thoughts away for now.

“You are a werewolf” Stiles said and Derek frowned.

“And you are a human” he said to Stiles, fear creeping on his eyes.

“Are you afraid of me?” he hurried to asked but Derek shook his head quickly.

“No, are you...? afraid of me?”

Stiles deny it with his head and suddenly the whole scene became clearer.

“That´s why we are not dead” he stated. “You have superpowers. We did fall out off of there” he looked up to the apartment calculating the distance “But you saved me, using your body to protect mine on the down fall” he focus again on Derek´s face. “Oh, my Gosh. You did that for me”

He felt overwhelm by the knowledge of Derek risking his life for his sake. He hugged the werewolf with renew feeling.

“I´ll do anything for you” Derek confirmed and inhale Stiles scent as if he could never get tired of it.

His heart was jumping inside his chest, his body ache with want and something more, something deep and fierce.

“I think… I think I´m in  love with you” he realized.

Derek moved away enough to search the truth in his face. He was barely conscious of the shocked exclamations near them, right now his entire world revolved between Derek and him.

Derek inhale once more before pressing their mouth together ever so softly.

“I _know_ I´m in love with you” he assured Stiles.

“What?!” a female sneer called their attention.

Derek assumed a protective stand just like Stiles as if they both were willing to fight; no matter if one was human and the other a werewolf.

“Malia, go set a perimeter. We still don´t know what happened”

The girl with glowing blue eyes showed her fangs to them before obeying Scott. _Scott is the leader_ his mind labeled.

“The cops are coming” another girl with black straight hair told Scott. She was holding a sword.

_A Katana._

“Derek, Stiles, how do you not know who you are but still trust each other?” Scott asked looking in a hurry.

A fair question Stiles himself had ask internally.

“His scent” Derek answered without a trace of doubt. “He smells like… home”

“My body knows him…” he murmured feeling the heat on his cheeks “I feel safe on his arms”

Scott gasped… again. Why was he so shocked?

“Then you can scent me too Derek. We are pack, all of us, and right now we need to get out of here before the police arrive or we are gonna be in a lot of trouble”

Stiles looked back at Derek while he scented the air, a faint of recognition crossed his face so they stood up together to let Scott get closer.

“He smells like you” the wolf admitted and for some reason the words burned Stiles.

What is that supposed to mean? Is he saying he likes Scott as much as he likes Stiles? He was panicking suddenly and Derek turned to see him somehow understanding.

“He smells like you spend a lot of time together, not _like_ you. I don´t think anyone ever could smell as good to me as you do” Derek explained.

Stiles released the air he was holding. _Thank Goodness_ , for some reason he couldn´t stand the idea of Derek liking someone else. Another thing he learnt about himself, he was insecure. _So insecure_.

“Guys, we need to leave-” Scott repeated.

“I _know_ ” Derek said again steadily, so anyone could hear and that settled something on Stiles heart.

“Lead the way Scotty” he beamed and Scott face did something funny.

The baby blue jeep was big enough for three but Stiles refused to let go of Derek and according to Derek´s eyebrows he didn´t like the idea either. In the end he crawled into the wolf´s lap and Scott drove them away from the crime scene.

Derek buried his face on the crook of Stiles neck and he preened on the gesture. Derek enjoyed his scent, he said he loved him. They were _safe and together_.

“Can you tell me anything about what happened?” Scott asked concerned.

“I woke up first but saw no one else. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and we stayed there until you found us”

“At least we were together” Derek cooed and the expression on Scott´s face made Stiles restless again.

“You said we are friends?” He talked to Scott “tell us about us”

“We are more than friends Stiles, we are like brother. I was sixteen when a rough alpha bit me and I became a werewolf. You helped me through all the madness and changes. You saved my life countless time” he swallowed. “Derek was born like this into a pack, when he was young a hunter took advantage of him and killed most of his pack.” Stiles chest hurt and he felt Derek´s breathing quicken “You came back six years later because your sister was killed by the same wolf that bit me. Turns out it was your Uncle obsessed with revenge. You end up killing him and becoming an alpha but it didn´t last…” Scott looked uncomfortable telling the story but didn´t stop twice “You gave your power for saving your younger sister, the last of your family. She lives in South America. I became an Alpha while fighting an Alpha pack and at the end we couldn´t stop the darach from killing most of them. Jennifer Blake used you but as soon as we discover her true identity we defeat her”

 _Oh my goodness… that was horrible_. He read Derek´s emotions as if they were writing on his face even in the dark.

“That´s all in the past.” He assured Derek “Now we are together and I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

“But it was my fault, wasn´t it?” The wolf was sinking on guilt.

“No Derek, it wasn´t” Scott, bless him, intervene. “Being who we are puts us in danger. A lot of people is afraid of our kind and think we are monsters. None of it was your fault. You made mistakes, yes, but always tried to do the right thing. I can assure you that”

“See?” Stiles cupped his face with care and kissed him putting all his feeling on the action.

“There is something you are not saying” Derek accused and Stiles looked back at Scott´s tense expression.

“It´s nothing”

“Your heart stutter. Is that because you are lying?” Derek guessed.

Stiles smiled at him because _good God_ he was lucky the love of his life was _hot and smart,_ because Derek was the love of his life right now, even if he didn´t remembered much. He felt it on his bones.

“It´s just… you are not-” Scott made a face and held the steering wheel harder.

Stiles was about to panic and the air changed around them, probably making both wolves notice.

“We are not what?” Derek beat him at asking.

“This affectionate. I mean, publicly?” Scott shook his head and Stiles was about to press him to talk more when the jeep stopped.

“This is the Hale house” Scott said as if that should mean something to them. “Like in Derek Hale´ house”

“Oh” Stiles understood before getting out from Derek’s lap and the jeep.

Once out side he locked his hand with Derek´s instinctively, lacing their fingers. He was a little weak still but more recovered.

“It´s beautiful” he admired.

They stepped inside and Derek inhale, scenting the air around the house.

“I can smell me, Scott and others.” Derek said.

“The rest of the pack” Scott nodded.

Derek frowned and his grasp tightened. “I don´t smell you”

Insecurity and fear rose again. Why? Why he felt as if Derek was about to leave him in any minute? He sent a panic looked at Scott.

“The Hale pack died on a fire. The house was in ruins for years until recently you decided it was time to fix it. You were going to move as soon as you finished with the furniture this week” Scott walked to the living room and left himself fall on a couch. “Stiles had been in town for all of two days” he sighed. “I´m guessing he went to the loft to say hi and you haven´t had time to show him the place” he shrugged.

“I´m away? Why am I away?” Stiles asked accusingly, as if it was someone else’s fault and he was being forced to be away from Derek.

His Derek led them both to the bigger couch in front of Scott and they snuggled together. Derek´s arms around his shoulders and back and Stiles face pressed on the curve of his neck with a hand around Derek´s hip and another resting over Derek´s heart. Their legs intertwined.

May be because he was still scare and needed the reaffirmation that the wolf was still breathing safe and sound.

“You are just a few hours at Berkley Stiles, the only reason you haven’t came in a whole month is because of finals” Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles dramatic reaction.

He could see himself being close to Scott like this, being friends.

A phone rang and Scott said “It´s your dad” before leaving to answer. “They are…. Fine.” Silence “No John, they are not hurt but…. It´s just, they don´t remember who they are-” silence “At the Hale house. Good” he hanged “Your father is coming”

Derek tightened his arms and Stiles could feel the nerves creeping in.

“How is he?” he asked Scott.

“He is the best dad in the whole world Stiles, you love each other very much and he is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills”

“He is a sheriff” Derek repeated serious.

“Don´t worry, I´m sure he is going to like you, unless” he turned to Scott “They know each other already?”

Scott nodded. “The first time we met Derek we…um” he seemed unsure whether to laugh or don´t “We accused him of murder. Your dad took him to the station handcuffed on the back of a cruiser” He ended up laughing.

“He definitely hates me” Derek sighed.

“Of course not! That was probably a long time ago. Now I´m sure he loves you… like I do”

Stiles caressed Derek´s chest and kissed his jaw reassuringly.

He would never, ever get tired of kissing Derek, any part of Derek. It was addictive.

Scott cleared his throat and started talking about the pack.

It was summer vacations, Lydia Martin a banshee had arrived that same night from the other side of the country, she was in a science and math program, very complicated stuff. Kira was studying in Columbia were his father was a history teacher and her mom and she were Kitsunes. She had a long distance relationship with Scott that was attending community college here in Beacon Hills and working part time at a vet clinic that Deaton, an emissary, owned. Liam was the younger one and was still in high school and Malia was a werecoyote trying to regain her lost time as a human.

Scott tilted his head at the same time Derek did and Stiles labeled that move as my-super-wolf-y-ears-are-hearing-something-you-can´t on his head.

Scott stepped outside, probably to explain his father that they lost their memory for some reason.

“I don´t think he likes me” Derek murmured.

“Of course he does, or he is going to now. How could anyone not like you?” Stiles consider putting some space between them. “May be we should…” he straightened a little but not being _over_ Derek felt wrong and judging by Derek´s expression he didn´t like it either. They untangle their legs and sat straight.

He may not remember much about himself but for some reason he wasn´t strange to the concept of co-depending and pathological relationships. Of course they were in _a very particular situation_. But none the less, this couldn´t be healthy.

His brain was weird, full of unrelated knowledge.

They sat there pressing from their shoulders to their thighs and holding hands. That was as much as they could do.

The man stepped inside the room and Stiles felt his body react, he was using the Sheriff´s uniform and his face was almost familiar. His eyes tiered and the lines on his forehead were indications of someone who worried a lot. He looked at both of them with concerned but said nothing when he took a seat next to Scott.

“Hi… d-dad?” he stutter.

The men rubbed his face with his palms.

“Son” he sighed.

“I´m sorry” he apologized instinctively.

“I know is not your fault. This kind of stuff just happens often on Beacon Hills. I just hoped you´d have a nice and peaceful summer vacation after all the effort you put into collage this year”

“It´s ok dad. I´m okay, I swear. Derek protected me” he squeezed his wolf´s hand “And that´s all that matters.”

Derek had his head duck and Stiles grinned at how cute he looked. He bumped his shoulders and the wolf lifted his gaze for him. They stared at each other and the world fell silent.

“We are going to be ok” he assured him and gave Derek a quick kiss.

When Stiles looked back at his father the men was pale with shock.

“Scott?” he asked. “You said they don´t remember who they are”

“We don´t” Derek confirmed.

“Then what- what is… this?” he pointed to them and the lack of space between their bodies.

“John-” Scott put an arm over his shoulder “I know is weird but they ground each other”

Now it was Stiles turn to worry “Why is it weird? You said we weren´t publicly affectionate but I thought a least my father would know”

“You told them they are together?” John glared at Scott.

“No, they just kind of assumed and I…What could I say? That this is the least probable scenario I ever thought I´ll witness?”

“What?” Derek stood up, tensed and confused an echo of Stiles inner chaos.

“No!” Stiles hurried up too, his breathing became shallower; he felt his chest clenched and his body tremble. “No” he turned to Derek and fisted at his shirt desperate. “I don´t… they can´t…” he shook his head in denial.

“Stiles” Scott´s tone was warning.

“Shut up!” he was panting now.

This, _them_ together was safe, right, good and all he knew. He couldn´t, he wouldn´t let strangers take that away. Derek was his, he just _knew_.

His eyes stung and his vision blurred when he felt the wolf hugged him back and buried his nose on the crook of his neck.

“They are not lying” the voice low and wrecked.

“I don´t care” Stiles was not embarrassed to admit he was sobbing. It was hard to breath; he squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears, his legs failing to hold his weigh. What was this irrational fear, as if the world was ending or he was dying?

“Breath” Derek pleaded. “Breath with me”

Stiles clung to Derek harder and focused on the rise and fall of Derek´s chest under his hands. He tried to fallow without success for a while until Derek pressed his lips on his cheek.

“You can do it, breath with me” Derek whispered.

They stayed there, hugging and breathing for a long time.

When Stiles felt safe he opened his eyes and kissed Derek´s cheek before facing his dad and Scott, waiting for them to dare say that this was wrong, that they shouldn´t be together.

John was having a silent conversation with Scott. He turned to Stiles and sighed.

“Son, I´m not saying I don´t support you, ok?” he held his gaze. “I just, didn´t saw it coming and you don´t even know who _I_ am” he sighed again “But if you feel… if both of you feel right together then I´m not opposing” He stood up “I love you and all I want is for you to be happy and safe”

“I will make sure of that” Derek hurried to assure.

John looked at him “I know” he admitted quietly. “You are good man Derek”

Stiles released one of his hands and reached for his dad, bringing him closer so Derek would scent him too. John didn´t hesitate in hug them both, he kissed Stiles forehead before stepping back.

“It´s been a long day. I really need some rest” he turned to Scott “We need to find out what happened”

“Deaton and Lydia are going to do the research and Malia and Liam had ran the perimeter several times without finding any trail so far.”

John nodded “I´ll be back tomorrow” the corner of his mouth curling up slightly. “Be safe” and that sounded like he was referring to something else.

“I´m leaving too, are you going to be ok alone?” Scott asked.

Stiles smiled. “As long as we are together-”

“I got it, I got it, _believe_ me dude. Sorry for asking” he waved them off. “See you tomorrow”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and chuckle.

“We need some rest too” Derek took his hand and guided Stiles upstairs, sniffing the air, searching for-

“Wow” the bedroom had double glass doors that lead to a balcony, a soft rug covering the entire floor and a huge bed on the center with soft yellow sheets. The black and little nightstands on either side were stuck with books. “It´s really nice” Stiles approved at the light green walls.

“I´m glad you like it” Derek smiled wide and open making Stiles heart skipped a beat.

“I think we need to clean up a little” he pointed to the blood stain shirts and ripped pants.

“Wait a second” Derek raised a finger and disappeared on the hall coming back in a blink of an eye with red towels. “I think I was smart enough to avoid white”

Then he searched on several drawers of the wooden closet on the far wall.

Stiles smiled to Derek´s earnest expression when he presented the pair of sweats and cotton shirts.

The showered was quick, they tried to avoid unnecessary rubbing because clearly Stiles was more than ok with hump each other, but also was scared to death about going that fast.

Derek seemed to feel the same way because only once they were out of the water and getting dressed he took Stiles face´ between his hands and kissed him.

“I bet I smell better now” he teased.

“You smell crazy good all the time” Derek nuzzled his neck.

They lay on the bed cuddling. Stiles pressed his back against Derek´s chest and cover his arms with his. Derek held him with his warmth and tender body, just breathing in his scent.

Sleeping like this was the easiest thing in the world…

++---+++---+++--+-+-+-+++---++----++-+-+++++-+-+-+-----+-+---+++

The next morning Stiles hunted down a pair of toothbrush on the bathroom making a mess before Derek woke up. He went down stairs and checked all the kitchen cabinets until finding the coffee and sugar, which was the only thing there. Stiles whined, he was in the middle of the preserve and couldn´t even drive to a store because he had no idea where the town was supposed to be.

But he was surly a capable and smart guy cuz he manage to at least take a hot mug of glorious coffee to wake up Derek with.

“Mmm, it smells good” The werewolf said rolling around the bed before sitting.

“Of course it does, I did it” he gave him the mug.

“I wasn´t talking about the coffee, which of course is great too” Derek looked at him with adoring eyes and Stiles just sighed.

“Oh my gosh, we couldn´t be more sappy if we try” Stiles laugh feeling his cheek warm.

They walked around the house finding pictures of the pack and Derek cataloged the different scents trying to explain Stiles how it felt trusting his nose more than any other sense.

It was close to noon, they lost track of time because of the lack of watches.

“I bet it would drive you crazy, listening to the tick tack constantly no matter where you put it”

Stiles was resting on top of Derek, sitting on a comfy couch on the library and watching through the big glass windows to the outside forest.

“I can focus and tune off the noises outside, maybe I can do the same with a tick tack” he shrugged.

“What about my heart beat?” Stiles looked up through his long lashes, a small tug to the corner of his mouth.

“I could never tune it down… I feel as if I could pick it up from a room full of people, as if I know it better than my own”

This time was Derek who laughed after a long silent of looking at each other’s eyes.

“I told you! We are just a couple of saps!” Stiles chuckled, a soft shade of pink creeping up his checks.

After a while of kissing lazily on the couch Derek tilt his head to the side and Stiles interpreted the now familiar action “Let me guess, someone is coming?”

Derek nodded slowly looking at him with earnest. “We can keep were we left later” he promised.

They went to hall to receive the people.

The first one to step in was a small redhead with a flower-white dress and red lipstick.

“Lydia” she said walking pass them to the kitchen.

“Hi, I´m Liam” the young boy from last night waved on his way into the living room.

“Kira and Malia” The black haired girl said pointing to her and then to the light short-brown haired girl.

Scott was the last one to get in.

“Hi guys” he smelled the air and sighed with relief.

“What?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing” Scott´s widen eyes told otherwise. Stiles lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms “Well, I´m just glad you too… you know decided to wait.” Scott blushed.

“Wait?” He turned to see Derek but his werewolf was walking to the other room, the tips of his ears red. “Oh!” Stiles turned to Scott “Well in case you don´t remember I suffer from post-traumatic amnesia and even though I would totally love to tap that ass I don´t remember how to get lay”

Scott winced sympathetically. “Dude”

“I know” Stiles fist bumped him on the shoulder and it was easy, familiar.

They joined the others, Scott next to Kira and Stiles with Derek.

“Food is on the way” Lydia said coming from the kitchen.

“So, maybe we should…” Kira fluttered her hands a little “introduce ourselves?”

“Great idea” Scott beamed looking at her with adoring eyes.

Stiles speared a glance to Derek and they silently communicate with one look: _They are sappier than us, aren´t they?_

“Well I´m the genius in this pack, also a banshee” The red head started. “You helped me out quite a lot when my powers showed up and now we are friends”

“Scott bit me trying to save me from a windigo” Said Liam “My best friend Mason knows about us and my girl-…” he blushed a little “Well, there is a lot of people that knows and aren´t here now”

“Well I´m a Kitsune, inherited from my mom´s side and I been in this pack since high school”

Everybody looked to the Malia girl who seemed to rather be anywhere but there, but after a while Kira´s pleading eyes won her over.

“Alright” she sulked “I´m a werecoyote and when I was 11 I killed my foster family when I changed for the first time, after that I spent six years in my coyote form not knowing how to shift back. Scott and you” she pointed to Stiles “help me come back to my human form and taught me how to control my shift and blend into society again. Then I found out that I´m actually a Hale, your cousin” she flashed a quick fake-smile to Derek.

“Why are you so upset?” Stiles snap. He didn´t like her hostility toward Derek.

She glared and yeah, he could see the resemblance with Derek.

“We were together for over a year” she sneer “but broke up because you couldn´t fall in love. I thought been in love with Lydia since eight had made you unable to love anyone ever again but it turns out you love him” She accused.

No one said anything for a while after that.

“I´m sorry” Stiles finally managed.

“Not your fault. I´m not upset with _you_ ” Malia rolled her eyes and Scott changed the subject to how the investigation was going.

John Stilinski, which was his dad´s name and Melissa McCall -Scott´s mom- brought the groceries.

They had lunch and then Lydia dragged Stiles to the library to help her look through the spell books.

“But-” he whined.

“Derek is not going to fade away if he is not attached to your hip every second of the day, trust me” the redhead shove an old thick book on his hands. “We need to know what happened to your memory and how to undo it”

“Why are you so sure it was magic what cause our amnesia?” Stiles asked getting as comfortable as he could without Derek´s warm body next to his.

“Because Derek is a werewolf with accelerated healing powers and there is very few things that could cause him memory lose” she said bored.

“And why am I here?” He opened the book and was surprised to find it in another language and yet being able to understand it.

“Because” Lydia rolled her eyes “you are the research expert and even without your memory I think you´ll be able to help”

John had taken Stiles´ computer to the Hale house and there was wifi. For some reason the access code was _sourwolf_ and there was a collective _Oh_ and strange glances to Derek´s and his direction.

After the spell research Stiles fumbled a while jumping from one history-tab on the internet searchers to another until he found himself typing question about same sex tips and how to make the other party satisfy. But there were marked pages so he figured that was kind of normal for him. He was probably worried about his and Derek´s sex life because honest to God he had no idea how he could be so lucky to have such and amazing-magical guy looking at him with love in his eyes.

It was dark outside when Stiles heard his dad saying good bye.

“Wait… dad? Can I go see my room? I´m… curious” he was more than curious, he needed to retrieve vital items. “It might trigger some memory?”

“You are leaving?” Derek was at the door in a blink of an eye, his face carefully composed but Stiles could see him freak out on his eyes.

He walked to him, kissed his lips tenderly and grinned.

“I´ll be back” he promised and the werewolf tension erased from his shoulders.

“Ok” Derek rubbed his hand against Stiles neck before going back to the living room with the rest.

“Do you feel confident enough to follow me on your jeep?” John asked once they were outside.

“Sure dad” he smirked.

He remembered how to drive which only added to the spell-memory-cast because what else could explain that both: Derek and Stiles only had forgotten about names and faces but none of their day by day functions: cook, drive, read, speak, in his case research was easy, he processed information like a damn computer and everything was there, connecting subjects with what could have been irrelevant facts in any other order.

Stiles enjoyed being in control during the driving, he felt good, like himself -In a way of speaking.

When the sheriff parked he did so too and the house seemed familiar, like an old memory buried somewhere in his mind, he knew he have seen it before but couldn´t point exactly when or where.

“This is it” John opened the door and lead Stiles inside. “Your bedroom is upstairs”

“I think I can find it” Stiles assured his father after giving a once over to the place.

Stiles first impression of his room was _: I´m messy_. The bed undone, the bag of clothes from collage on the floor and the t shirts and socks spread around, the writing desk had papers and books all over, but then he looked closer, it seemed as if he left in a hurry picking clothes randomly and there was an empty space over the desk were he could guess his laptop belong to. Stiles had his own order in his chaos.

After revised the pictures and posters on the walls, the books on the shelves and the rest of his possessions on the closet he rested on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to imaging the feeling of belonging he lost.

Even when it seemed a little familiar something was missing. Stiles knew the warmth of Derek´s body next to him might not be a necessity lo live, breath nor exist, he wasn´t half of a person that found his other half or an incomplete being that could consider now complete because he found love, no, he was a complete, independent human being that could live on his own but… and there was a huge BUT… the company of an equal, the friendship of another soul that cared for him as much as he did for that significant other made his existence better.

And right now he needed it… the warmth of Derek, his beating heart, his kind hands and magical eyes that told him he wasn´t alone, he was someone needed and loved.

He was in love… even if he didn´t remember it right now, he was certain the feeling didn´t blossom from nowhere, there had to be there already.

Stiles searched on the nightstand and found exactly what he came to look for. He knew himself even if he didn´t remember.

\--

Stiles sat down on the living room listening to his father talk about his childhood, the hundreds of troubles he and Scott got into and Stiles could sense how close he and his dad were.

“What about my mom?” he finally asked. It had been bothering him the fact that there was nothing in the house to give him a hint about her… or maybe that fact was a hint on itself, she wasn´t around, obviously.

John cleared his throat. “She died when you were almost ten”

They stayed silent for a while. Stiles not knowing how he should feel about this.

“Her name was Claudia and she was the most beautiful women I ever lay eyes on. She had long wavy hair that was always tied up in a messy pony tail when she was around the house or very focus on a reading but she never left the house without loosening it up…” John sighed with a small smile on his eyes “it fell over her shoulders and back like a chocolate cascade” his dad laughed and then whine “Now you know why I don´t talk about her so much”

“I like it” Stiles assure him. “I guess that´s why there are no pictures around. Still hurts you, doesn´t it?”

John stared at him intently. “It will always hurt, but the reason I don´t need pictures around the house is because I see her every day… in you”

Stiles chest felt too tight and there was a little itch on his eyes.

“You are so much like your mother and I love you for that, for reminding me what I swore to protect when I took the job as a Sheriff” he put a hand on Stiles shoulder “Love and family, son. Those are the most important things and if you love Derek then-”

Stiles hugged him so tight he couldn´t finished his sentence.

“Thank you…” he whispered against John´s shoulder. “Thank you dad”

And even if he never recovers his memories he knew that didn´t matter because they still had each other.

After the moment pass he took a backpack with clothe and drove the jeep back to the preserve.

Derek was on the rooftop watching the moon getting bigger.

When Stiles got to the porch the werewolf jumped gracefully next to him, enclosing Stiles between his arms.

“Show off” he said laughing.

“Welcome home” Derek kissed him without wasting a second more.

He sniffed Stiles neck and hair making him tickles.

“If you are going to greet me like this every time we separate then I´m going to dad´s house more often” he smirked.

Derek just shook his hair against his cheek.

“Let´s go inside”

\--

Derek made dinner and Stiles told him his impressions of the Stilinski house and what John told him before asking how things ended up with the pack.

“Scott is…” Derek started but then frowned. “I _feel_ he is a good leader. I trust him instinctively”

“And the rest?” Stiles looked up curious.

“Is hard to explain what pack bond feels like to a werewolf, but is like there are threads I can sense between us. Some thicker than others but still…” Derek sighed frustrated, words weren´t his thing.

“I get it” Stiles stood up to place a kiss on Derek´s frown. He helped Derek clean the kitchen and then went upstairs.

The moon light entered through the glass doors bathing everything silver-like.

Stiles changed and enter the bed to snuggle next to Derek. They were both admiring the dark sky and the shadow cast outside.

“I´m happy” Derek said in a low voice that echoed into the silent room.

Stiles rested his head over Derek´s chest and looked into the wolf´s eyes, waiting.

“Scott said” Derek explained. “That is the first time he sees me like this. Happy. They told me the first time I met most of them I hardly smiled. That I didn´t trust anyone, but now…” Stiles felt his lips curls upwards. “You… us makes me happy”

Derek´s eyes were glowing electric blue making Stiles´ skin boiled. He closed the distance between their lips and left himself be consumed by the passion.

It started slow, after all this was their first time as far as they could remembered. Derek undressed him and kissed every bit of his pale skin. Stiles was marveled by Derek´s body and he gasped at the tattoo on his back marking the skin with his fingers so Derek could sense the shape. The wolf counted Stiles’ moles with his tongue and Stiles moaned content.

Stiles was hard, his cock heavy against his stomach, blood pulsing fast. The first contact between his and Derek´s dick made his back arch. He used his legs to keep the other body close. Derek bit his neck, growling deep when he thrust down again.

Stiles reached to the nightstand where he put the lube he brought from his bedroom, with shaky fingers he used some to jerk both of them. Not really knowing what he was doing his hand moved on its own accord.

 _Muscle memory_. He read that somewhere.

It didn´t take long for him to come, the sensations overwhelming, Derek´s hands touching him with such intensity, his mouth marking his skin… Derek came too soon after, his body falling on top of Stiles´ breathing in their scent mix together.

They stayed there, hugging until it became a little uncomfortable. Derek went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel to clean them.

Once in the bed he spoon Stiles with his strong arms.

“That was amazing” he yawned, getting confortable.

“Mhmm” Derek agreed half asleep, nose deep into Stiles´ hair.

“I´m happy too” Stiles managed before losing consciousness.

\--

At some point during the early morning they switched positions. Derek was deep asleep over his stomach and Stiles had his cheek resting against his back, right next to the tattoo.

Triskel

His mind provided and again Stiles wondered how many unconnected facts he had in his head and yet was no able to remember his own name.

Derek´s body was warm and firm under him and Stiles couldn´t help to rub his morning wood against it. He plastered a kiss over the tattoo and started to move in rhythm.

Stiles took the opportunity to let his hands travel all over Derek´s body, trying to find some familiarity and at the same time engraving the shape of his muscles and the softness of his skin in his memory so he won´t be able to forget ever again.

At some point Derek woke up and instead of turning around he just spread his legs to give Stiles better access.

He managed to sneak a hand between the sheets to grab Derek´s cock and he was pleased to find it already hard. Stiles position himself between Derek´s legs and spread lube over his hard on before starting to thrust against Derek ass. The friction between the ass checks was heavenly. He bit the soft skin of Derek´s neck and the wolf growled bucking his hips backwards to meet Stiles´.

Derek dropped his head back to give him better access, grabbing Stiles hair with one hand encouragingly.

They lost rhythm, too desperate to be coordinated. Stiles held to Derek like dear life as he felt his orgasm rise. “Derek” he managed to say right before coming and spilling all over Derek´s back.

The wolf moved and in a blink of an eye Stiles was on his back, a pair of blue eyes hovering over him. His hand found Derek´s cock and after a few strokes he came over his stomach with a growl rumbling on his chest.

“You are so mesmerizing” Stiles whisper to the wolf´s ear.

Derek was sprawled on top of him, breathing Stiles´ scent in.

They dozed off for a few minutes before hitting the shower.

Stiles made breakfast because apparently he knew how. Derek praised his coffee and that earned him a few kisses.

Stiles was searching on his computer and Derek was reading a book, both leaning into each other´s space on the library when Derek made his characteristic head-tilt.

“I´ll get it” Stiles said before his handsome boyfriend could even say a word.

It was a smart choice.

As soon as he opened the door and Scott took a sniff, the alpha made a hilarious gesture and told Stiles he could smell sex all over him.

“Dude!” Scott said with a winced.

“You don´t want to come in then” he smirk thinking about how close he had been to bending Derek against the kitchen table and jerk him off a few hours before.

“Stop thinking about sex!” Scott pleaded.

“I can´t help it” he laughed. “I just love my boyfriend” Scott face froze for a second. “What´s wrong?”

“Nothing” the young wolf hurried to say. “It´s just… I don´t remember the last time I saw you like this. So at ease and content”

“Wanna take a walk?” he offered and Scott agreed. “We´ll be back in a while” Stiles said in a louder voice but still not necessary yelling. He knew Derek could hear him.

They walk around the preserve. Stiles made a hundred and one questions about himself and their friendship and Scott answered each and every one of them.

Stiles learned how much his mother´s dead affected him, how much he loved his dad and was prepared to sacrifice for him. He learned about his huge crush on Lydia Martin and his ten year plan to conquer her heart and smart brain. He learned about his encounter with darkness, the nogitsune, the nightmares, the pain and the hard times they faced.

_But they were still there._

Somehow even with all of these obstacles they managed to survive and keep moving forward.

“Listen Stiles I´m glad you are ok with all this, but I´m afraid of what would happened once you get your memory back” Scott said serious. “What if you regret this thing with Derek? What if-”

“Scott” he interrupted the alpha. “You are my best friend, right?” he nodded “Then tell me, you think I´ll ever regret being happy? Being in love? Having a tall, dark and super-hot boyfriend?” Stiles put a hand on Scott´s shoulder.

“Well… it´s just…”

“You are worried and I appreciate that dude. I do”

Scott smiled at that, and changed the subject to lighter things.

By the time they went back to the house Lydia and Jordan Parrish -a deputy that was also a supernatural creature- were searching through some old books with Derek and Kira was making lunch with Mason -Liam´s best friend.

They were somehow synced. Everyone moved on they own speed and yet connected. Not because they had powers or anything but because of the bond they shared.

Stiles sat over Derek´s lap, resting his face on his shoulder and reading the same book.

Lydia rolled her eyes at that, before throwing another book to him.

“Don´t be lazy Stiles” she warned.

Malia and Liam came back in time for lunch. They were excited because they found a trace, weak but still there. It was covered so who or whatever did this to them knew how to cover their scent.

The Sheriff called to check on them and Melissa past by to run a few test on Stiles. Deaton, the vet/emissary/go-to-guy also showed up. He ran tests on Derek.

By the end of the day Stiles was glad they all left. He couldn´t handle such a big crowd for so long. Derek on the other hand seemed at ease with all the discussions and hypothesis and endless conversations at the same time.

Stiles noticed the touching and he had to ask.

“It´s a pack thing. I can smell me on them, know we shared our space, even if I don´t remember now” Derek said while helping Stiles dry the dishes.

He hated the fact that, besides Derek and may be his father and Scott, he couldn´t just trust this people. Another thing he listed about himself: _distrustful_. In his head he was suspicious about this people, even if he didn´t want to be. It was a defense mechanism.

Derek took a shower while Stiles sulked over his discoveries about himself, until he saw his boyfriend get out of the bathroom. Naked.

Stiles felt his throat dry, his blood racing to his dick, pulsing with want.

Derek took a deep inhale and his eyes glowed making him blush. Stiles remembered he could smell how much he desired him.

In a swift move Derek got into bed kissing Stiles hard and demanding. They took their time to get him naked too and Stiles was meeting Derek´s thrust with a happy hum when the wolf reached for the nightstand.

“Stiles, I want you to-” Derek´s voice stopped sharp with a gasped.

Stiles hand travelled to where their dicks met to jerk him.

“Yes, Derek?” Stiles whispered to his ear, biting his lobe.

“Fuck me” his boyfriend growled and Stiles stilled.

OK, he had read about it and tried to picture who would finger who first but _what if I screw this? What if I hurt him?_

Derek stopped and looked down at him, his frown of confusion changing slowly to disappointment or was it shame?

“You don´t have to if-”

“No” Stiles hurried to say. “I mean yes, I do want to, I do.” He kissed Derek over and over until that awful expression was completely erased of his face.

Derek should never look like that ever again. He should look happy and content all the time. That was becoming one of Stiles´ mission in life.

“I´m just… you know, worry” he confessed. “What if do it wrong?”

Derek stared for a moment before his little smile show up.

“There is no way you can make anything wrong. Not when your hands are on me” he kissed Stiles “We can learn how to do this together”

Stiles pushed Derek against the sheets, placed a pillow under his butt so he could have better access-thanks internet for the tip. Derek spread his legs and Stiles used extra lube just in case.

He felt his knees fail when his first finger entered. The muscled pressing him in plus Derek´s satisfied moan should be illegal.

He remembered other tips from his research. Stiles stroke Derek´s cock slowly as he kept fingering him, making room for a second one. He talked to Derek about how amazing his ass was, how beautiful it felt to have a part of him inside the wolf, how indescribable was the sight of him sprawled in bed at full display just for Stiles to see.

By the time he had three fingers in Derek was pleading for Stiles cock.

“I´m ready” he rumbled.

Stiles was so hard he doubted he could last much longer. He used more lube on his cock before position himself on top of Derek.

He laced his fingers with his boyfriend and kissed him once more before pushing in.

The shock of sensations was overwhelming. Stiles almost came after the tip of his dick was inside, but he managed to hold and kept burring himself deeper. Derek´s legs wrapped around his hips, his head throw back, his mouth opened while little moans escaped him.

Stiles had to stop for a moment, just to breath and Derek used his free hand to drag him by the hair so they could kiss.

They started to move slowly, Stiles´ little thrusts were little deaths, little deaths of pleasure.

He could do this forever, just be inside of Derek for the rest of his life.

At some point desperation hit, the need of being even closer. Stiles clung to Derek, arms holding him. He felt the legs around him tighten and the hands around him too.

“Derek” Stiles said “Derek, Derek” over and over.

Derek´s answer died on his throat but reverberated on his chest and escaped like a growl. Stiles felt the bite at the same time he came making his orgasm ten times better. He felt Derek´s muscled contract and squeezed every bit of his cock. The warm on his stomach didn´t register at first, but then he notice Derek came too. His boyfriend was panting, still holding into him.

Stiles wanted to stay there and never leave the bed. But he needed to make sure Derek was ok. He kissed the wolf and then moved clumsily around the loft on wobbly legs. He made Derek drink water and cleaned him thoroughly making his boyfriend´s ears go red.

Stiles also made an improvised cheese sandwich for each and after eating and drinking Derek spoon him till they were both drifting away to dream land.

\--

Morning sex was awesome. Stiles woke up to Derek´s mouth sucking him. He came half asleep and it was glorious. They shared lazy kisses in bed.

After breakfast Derek went for a run and Stiles started research. The pack arrived almost at the same time making the quiet house livelier.

John showed up with food and talked to Derek about his work and how much Derek had help as his supernatural consulter.

Stiles only drift to sexy thoughts two times. The first time Liam´s reaction dragged him back to the dinner room. The second time Derek looked intently at him, eyes hungry and full of promises, Scott was the one to remind them they weren´t alone.

He didn´t ignore the knowing looks and didn´t bother to hide the biting marks on his neck. He wanted them to see and know they belong to each other.

Malia was ready to follow the scent outside the city limits but Scott talked her out of it.

“You can´t go alone. What if you end up amnesic like this two? We need a plan”

Unfortunately Stiles seemed to be the one that came out with plans.

After the last of the pack left the house Stiles sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink when Derek surprised him. Stiles felt adrenaline pulse at the sound of the hungry wolf on his back, clawed hands pinning him against the counter.

“Your scent” Derek talked to him, dragging sharp fangs over his neck making him shiver “drove me crazy today”

Stiles buckled his hips to meet Derek´s hard on and was rewarded with a sneer.

“I wanted to take you upstairs every time the pack stared at my mark on your neck” Derek licked the spot and kissed it.

Stiles spread his legs, inviting. “Are you going to do something about it now, big guy?”

That was enough permission to let Derek loose his restrains. He tear Stiles clothe off and thrust against him hard while jerking him.

It was different from other times; this was more wild and primitive and Stiles enjoyed every bit of it.

Derek came all over him and spread his come with the hand that had Stiles´ come, mixing their scent together.

Stiles turned to kiss him, filthy and inviting. They walked to the bedroom without breaking contact, bumping against everything on their way up.

They continue upstairs until they were sweaty, and shaking and satisfied.

Stiles slept content feeling the warmth of Derek´s body next to him.

\--

Blowjobs were mind-blowing.

Stiles loved to receive but giving one was just as intense. Having Derek twitching and panting made him feel somehow powerful.

By the end of the week the pack was used to them being together and intimate with each other. His dad talked to him about being responsible with sex and how taking care of his partner should come first.

Stiles laughed at the unintended pun.

Days went by and a week lead to two, then three… the pack focus on other problems after the failed hunting of whatever left them amnesic. Malia, Liam and Scott had fallowed the trace as far as they could but came back empty handed.

It was Deaton who suggested a ritual to gain their memory back. Lydia and Kira helped him with the preparations.

“Big day today” Stiles kissed Derek´s tattoo before taking his soft dick out of the most perfect ass to ever exist.

Derek was recovering from the afterglow too.

“Do you think…?” Stiles started to ask, nervous as he was before fucking Derek with all his strength scare of what could happen if the spell worked.

“I love you” Derek said turning to look at him. “This” he said putting a hand over Stiles chest “won´t change for me”

Stiles smiled a bit more relaxed. They decided to spend the day in bed, snuggling and kissing and making love.

It was dark outside when Stiles finished getting dress and went down stairs to greet Deaton and the pack.

Derek grasped his hand the whole time, watching Lydia draw runes all over the back yard while the vet spread ashes and herbs around, making three circles. Stiles and Derek where standing in the smaller one, Deaton on the next and the pack in the bigger one, holding hands.

This was supposed to use their bond and memories to wake Stiles and Derek´s breaking whatever spell was repressing theirs.

While Deaton repeated words in a Celtic tongue Derek and Stiles looked at each other.

“I love you” the wolf mouthed making Stiles heart melt.

 _Me too_ he wanted to say when the most horrible head ache struck him. They both fell to the ground screaming while some door opened inside their brains letting their memory come back full force, all at once.


	2. I know I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love!!!!

“Shiiiiiiit” Stiles cursed when the pain decreased. His head was a mess, more than usual. “Fucking hobgoblins, man”

“Stiles?” Scott asked tentatively.

“Did he say hobgoblins?” Lydia was already moving to the house.

Stiles was massaging his temple. The head ache was becoming a dull thrum on the back of his head.

“Dude, that bastard is going to pay for this” he swore trying to stand up but his legs were weak. There was a hand extended for him to take. Once he was up Stiles saw it was Derek next to him.

“Hey, I warned you about those little bastards, didn´t I?” he mocked the wolf.

Derek just stared at him without saying anything, frown deep.

“Stiles, do you remember what happened?” Scott and the rest were looking expectant.

“Well, yeah, Derek texted me about this creature that he found messing around people and I came to help him when it attacked us with some sort of magic…” his voice started to drop as he looked around “We are not in the loft” he pointed.

“No, we are not” Lydia was back with the bestiary “Pertenecientes a la tradición anglosajona, los duendes son conocidos como  **hobgoblins** , y entre ellos se destacan el  **boggart**  y el **brownie**. Las leyendas atribuyen a estos seres un carácter juguetón cuando están contentos o vengativo cuando se sienten contrariados.” She read in perfect spanish and then translated to english. “In other words, our friends here faced a naughty little leprechaun-ish creature that played a bad joke taking their memories away”

“Why is it in Spanish?” Liam asked.

“Who knows” Jordan shrugged looking just as confused.

“So, that´s what attacked them?” Mason was peering over her shoulder to see the drawing of the creature. “It´s so small and almost kind of cute”

Stiles made a face. _Yeah, it was small but also fast and magical and vicious, noting but cute_. He was about to argue but got distracted by cold. He felt cold… strange cuz it was summer but his body felt like it was missing body heat. _Weird_

“Derek, do you remember-?” Kira started to ask but the guy grunted a monosyllable respond before she could finish.

“Dude, your encounter with that thing happened almost a month ago. You lost your memory and… well… we just brought it back” Scott seemed nervous, as if Stiles would snap any moment.

“Well, maybe it will take a few minutes more for him to remember” Deaton said while patting Derek´s shoulder and saying goodbye. “Call me if you see any side effects”

The pack was watching Derek as if they were worry about him. Stiles stared too.

“Hey, are you ok?” he stepped closer to the wolf, his hand moving on his own accord to caress Derek´s cheek.

Stiles froze, eyes wide in shock.

“I-I don´t know why I-” he stutter stepping backwards as fast as he could.

Derek´s hurt expression was making Stiles hard to breathe.

“Derek?” Kira tried again.

“I´ll trace the hobgoblin down” he looked at Scott, hands clenched tight. “I can´t let it do this to other people”

Scott nodded “I´m sorry dude” his voice sincere.

“What´s going on?” Stiles asked but Derek turned around to leave.

Seeing the man´s back walking away made Stiles´ chest tight, anguish rising up. “Wait, let me-” he started to walk forward but stopped.

 _It´s ok. Derek doesn´t need me. He doesn´t. I´ll just be a bother._ He reminded.

So instead he followed the rest inside the Hale house.

\--

“Wow, when did this happen?” He marveled at the big structure. It had some resemblance to the old one, but not much.

He nosed around watching the photos and deco. “I´m surprised it has furniture” he joked.

But the tension around him was almost tangible.

“Why don´t you check upstairs? You had been staying there for a few days” his friend said.

“Lydia” Scott hushed her.

“What? May be it´ll trigger his memory” The redhead shrugged.

Stiles went upstairs if only to stop his friend from looking at him with worry eyes.

He went straight to the main room, his feet moving on their own. Once inside he was hit by a recognition sense. The moon light entering the double glass windows was familiar. He looked at the messy bed and his body reacted to it. His headache punching back at him with the memories of his naked body sprawled over someone else in that bed.

“ _Holy Shit….”_ Stiles freaked out. “No freaking way” but then he remembered.

The first time he opened his eyes after the hobgoblin left them. He remembered how Derek protected him when the loft exploded. How he and Derek assumed they were together and how he felt for Derek. Now and then.

“Shit, shit, shit,” his legs stopped working. He looked for support but ended up sliding down the wall. He tried to control his breathing. The images were too clear, the feelings overwhelming.

The face of pain Derek had shown earlier when Stiles stepped away made him hate himself.

 _Why did I let Derek go?_ He should have followed his instinct and stop Derek from leaving him. Derek should never leave alone like that.

But…But was that what he really wanted?

Stiles thought about it.

He always liked Derek physically, and after Derek came back to Beacon Hills for good they started to be friends. Good friends.

Stiles cared for Derek, he felt save with him but was that _love_?

When he scored good grades on his papers the first person he wanted to rubbed it in was Derek, the first person he called after his last exam to tell he was coming back home and be as annoying as he could get was Derek, the only person he admitted that he still had nightmare once in a while about the nogitsune or killing Donovan was Derek… but was that _love_?

The days he was amnesic Stiles had acted on instinct and without any restrains. It was a Stiles without any information about Derek and yet he trusted him and wanted to protect the werewolf.

“Son?” his father´s voice brought him back to the bedroom. He stood up to open the door and hugged his dad with all his might. “I missed you” his dad said.

Stiles eyes water a bit.

“Dad” his voice muffled by his father´s shoulder.

“What´s wrong?” the man asked patiently.

“I don’t know what to do dad. I- dad…me and Derek.” He muttered defeated.

John released him and gazed at Stiles.

“Why don´t we sit?” He offered but then saw the state of the bed and sighed before taking a sit on the far corner. “Tell me what´s on your mind”

Stiles voiced out loud his confusion, doubts and fears about him and Derek and his father heard him patiently before talking again.

“Stiles, you always think too much” He gave a little smile “But right now it doesn´t matter what happened or how you got here. The question you need to ask yourself is how you feel about Derek now. Not why or how”

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. He could do that.

“I can do that” he nodded.

“Good” John smiled bigger. “Now let´s grab something to eat”

\--

Meanwhile…

Derek was hurt and emotionally in pain, so he did what knew best, he blame himself for what happened, sure that it was his fault because he was the one that found the threat and involved Stiles in this mess. He was the one that couldn´t stop his urges after he smelled Stiles’ scent when he was amnesic and felt the pull of pack, his wolf clawing his insides to go out and breath in more of it, the desire of scenting., marking and claiming.

He focus all his energy in finding the thing that did this to them as a way of expiring his sins.

He left town tracking the scent Malia and Liam had talked him about and kept going all night long. Every hour taking him further away from Beacon Hills, his pack and Stiles.

By the time the sun was out Derek was able to close his distance between his pray and him. The hobgoblin had started hunting a family´ house.

Derek stalked around through the morning, hiding in the shadows, and was pretty amused by the little boys´ ideas to keep away the “ghost” that was living in the house with them. He heard the kids plan and steal the salt from their mother´s kitchen to spread in circles around their beds, then bigger circles around the room, the hallway, the bathroom, by the time their mother found them there was no salt left and the house was a mess.

“But Sam and Dean use this to keep the spirits away.” one complained.

“Yeah, and we should find the body to set it on fire so-“

“What?! Who the he-” the mother stopped mid word. “I mean” she sweetened her voice to give that maternal tone that only those who had suffered the endless battle of parenthood and patience can manage “who are this Sam and Dean?”

“The brothers from the TV” one of the boys answered excited.

“Yeah! They are hunters”

Derek could only guess what the mother´s face looked like but the small puff he heard could be attributed to a face palm.

He kept a close watch trying to pin point where to hobgoblin was hiding exactly. It seemed to be in the living room, but it still wasn´t a sure thing.

By the time the other mother came back from work Derek was completely incapable of distracting himself anymore and less keep his eyes open. He went to a near motel room, bought some food in a small dinner and slept throughout the rest of the day. After all he couldn´t do anything in daylight.

The fact that he was completely exhausted after the spell, the race and exertion was the only reason he could sleep.

He opened his eyes by sunset, feeling his body well rested and ready to fight, the problem was his mind. The first thing he noticed was the lack of Stiles´ body next to him, the lack of his scent in the sheets under him, on his pillow. Of course Derek could still smell them both on him, the fact that they had sex the whole day before made it heavier than ever. But that was wrong; Derek had taken advantage of the young man because of his amnesic state. Yes, Derek was amnesic too but as a werewolf and older man he felt the responsibility of it on his shoulders. He should have fought against his instincts, against his desires.

Pushing everything out he started planning. He needed to take the people off the house. May be he could set the fire alarm off and the family would ran away giving him time enough to caught the hobgoblin.

Derek walked to the house waiting till the lights were all off; he jumped to the second store and entered a window. He was sure he had been careful enough but a voice startled him and he flashed his eyes blue.

“Hi” a little boy waved at him, starring.

Derek was frozen. How come he hadn´t notice the kid? What was he supposed to do now?

“I was waiting for the ghost to show up. Are you a hunter? Like the brothers on the TV?” the boy asked and Derek could see the excitement increase.

Derek nodded slowly.

“I knew it! I saw you earlier around the house. I knew you were checking for the ghost”

 _He saw me?_ Derek was sloppier than ever today.

Sighting a bit annoyed he tried to make a plan.

“Hear me out” he said to the boy in his less threatening voice “I need you to take your family out of the house so I can trap the ghost. Ok?”

The boy nodded very serious and almost made Derek smile.

“I´ll scream on the backyard, say it was a nightmare and woke up outside. My moms will believe me”

“Sleep walking…” Derek frowned surprised. “How old are you?”

“I´m 9 and a half” the boy scared his shoulders proud.

“Ok, you are a very smart kid” Derek approved.

He saw the kid leave the room, go down the stairs, he heard the door open slowly and then after a few minutes Derek heard the scream.

The reaction was immediate. The mothers ran down the stairs and outside to look for their son and Derek took advantage to corner the hobgoblin in the kitchen. The creature was fast and the size of his hand but it had been playing pranks all day so he was kind magic-less right now.

Derek imprisoned him inside a glass jar and jumped off another window.

He waited for the family to settle down again. The mothers heard their son assure he was asleep walking when he left the house. After the brother calmed down too they went to bed again.

Derek waited a bit more. The kid opened his window and looked outside. Derek left his eyes shine blue and saw the boy give him a thumbs up before turning around.

\--

The run back was longer, after all Derek wasn´t sure if he wanted to go back. He remembered every second with Stiles and wasn´t sure he regretted any of it. Not on his part.

His wolf had claimed Stiles as his mate and had submitted to the human like never before.

He was in love.

“I´m so screw” he grunted and kept running back to Beacon Hills.

\--

Stiles had slept on his room without really resting. His headache was gone; the problem now was his heart.

He had breakfast with his dad before he left for work, put some order to his room and had lunch with Melissa and Scott.

“So…. How are you feeling” his bro asked once they were lying on the backyard enjoying the summer breeze.

“I don´t dude” he shrugged “I miss him like hell but at the same time I´m afraid of seeing his face”

“Why is that?” Scott sat up to look at him better.

“He ran away Scott” Stiles rolled his eyes “Probably too freaked out about doing -all the things we did- with me. Stiles Stilinski, annoying-smart-mouth-that-never-shuts-up.” he said bitter.

Scott frowned. “Stiles, I love you man, but you are being and idiot. The only reason Derek left was because of how you behave with him” Stiles refused to believe that and his face was probably showing cuz his bro slapped him on his stomach “I´m telling you. It´s not easy for a werewolf after they mate to just stop loving a person. And if I remember correctly you said to me you wouldn´t regret being with Derek because you were in love and you were happy”

Stiles straightened up too. “I´m not regretting anything” he snapped. “I was happy Scott, I had no nightmares, no guilt and it felt right. It felt so right to be with Derek” He sighed heavily. “I was in love… I am in love” Stiles admitted in defat.

“Then why are you here? You should be at the Hale house waiting for him” Scott stood up and offered a hand for Stiles.

Stiles had so many _what ifs_ and _buts_ in his head but he shushed them all and took his brother´s hand.

“You are right”

Stiles drove his baby to Derek´s place and waited. He was not running away from this. If Derek didn´t love him then fine, he would be heartbroken and sulk and whine to Scott and his pack for as long as it would take for him to move on, but he was not giving up just yet.

He walked around the house too anxious to sit down. After a few hours on the internet and laughing of Derek for using his nick name as a password he decide to make dinner. Yes, that would be a nice gesture.

He picked up an online recipe and kept himself busy.

His dad went to check on him and they ended up having dinner together.

“You are staying?” his father asked on doorway.

“Yes dad. I need to be home once Derek gets here” he scratched his neck a bit embarrassed.

He didn´t notice he used the word _home_ to refer to the Hale house but his dad did.

“Alright.” John gave his son a hug. “Call me in the morning to let me know how are you, ok?”

“Sure thing dad” Stiles returned the hug trying to settle his nerves.

“I love son” John took a step back and smiled to him.

“I love you too”

After cleaning and saving some food on the oven for Derek Stiles walked up the stairs. The bedroom was untouched since the night he recovered his memories.

Making up his mind Stiles took the sheets of and put them to wash; he found another set of sheets and prepared the huge bed.

He took a shower, chose one of Derek´s t-shirts to wear and played on his phone in bed till he just fell asleep.

\--

Derek was tired. So damn tired. The little bastard inside the jar had been trying to get away and some of its magic made the trip back awful, to say the least.

Derek had to fight off frogs… **_frogs_**. The branches on his path hit him hard on his ankles to make him trip. The freaking frogs man… they kept jumping over him all night long.

He could swear a tree moved. A whole tree. Because there was no way he would have missed it otherwise. Derek collapsed against the tree so hard he broke the poor thing in half.

He arrived to the vet´s office early in the morning cover in mud, a frog still glue against his right bicep. His jeans torn under his knees and he had no shoes. Nop. Some branches decided to keep those.

“I don´t care what you can do with it, but please just take it as far away from me as you can or I will tear it down to pieces” he spoke through clenched teeth.

Deaton took the jar with the hobgoblin and spread Derek with something that made the frog detached from his skin and jump away.

He nodded a thank you and left. All he wanted to do was take a long shower and collapse in his bed.

He didn´t left himself think about what his bed probably smelled like because he didn´t care. He hunted a little beast, he deserved some rest and indulge himself a little.

The moment he saw Stiles jeep parked in front of his home his heart almost stopped.

 _It´s probably broken or something. Duct tape can only do that much. Stiles is not here…_ His brain said.

Derek opened the front door and felt his stomach drop. It smelled like food but how could he eat now? He could smell the pack, his pack and Stiles all over…

He shuffled up the stairs to his room stooping at the door.

“I can´t do this” he whispered.

He couldn´t find in him the strength to face his empty bed… a bed that used to be _theirs_. Derek would never admit it but be was so close to crying.

A person could only endure a certain amount of heart break and he was so far beyond the human limit it was a miracle his heart was still beating. He was even hearing the ghost of Stiles´ heart beat inside the room.

He rested his forehead against the door. A tear escaping his eyes against his will. His wolf was howling in pain, missing Stiles too much.

Derek was pretty sure getting inside his bedroom would kill him.

And then the door opened.

\--

Stiles had slept better but felt disappointed when he opened his eyes and found the bed empty.

Was this Derek´s way of saying he didn´t want Stiles anymore?

 _No, I won´t assume anything, not until I talk to him._ He reprehended himself.

A soft puff called his attention. He left the bed slowly to open the door and found Derek there…

Stiles breath was caught in his throat. Derek looked miserable and dejected and that was _not_ the way he should look, Derek should not be allowed to be sad. Ever.

They looked at each other for a minute in complete silence.

Stiles felt it was his turn to do something. He took a long step forward, lifted his hand slowly to give Derek a chance to retry, he cupped the beardy face as gentle as his shaking hand permitted and rubbed his thumb over the wolf´s cheek.

He wanted to say so much and yet no words left him. Derek looked so vulnerable, as if Stiles could ever hurt him…

 _But I did_. He realized. Unintentional, yes, but he did anyways.

After a moment Derek relaxed a bit, leaning into his touch and Stiles took it as a sign that it was ok for him to approach.

Stiles got closer to Derek, lips brushing ever so slightly, fearing the wolf would run away. He took a deep breath in, used his free hand to grab Derek´s hip and draw him closer and finally he kiss him.

The soft moan he made was reciprocated by the grumbling on the wolf´s chest. Strong arms enveloped him in a full body hug. They pushed in to the other´s space as if they could become one by pure will.

Somehow they managed to get to the bed, as soon as Stiles felt the edged bumped against his legs he turn them around and pushed Derek over the sheets. He took his clothes off in haste and for once his limbs didn´t betray him. He leaned over Derek and helped the wolf out his clothes too.

In a blink of an eye they were both naked, tangled over the bed, kissing and touching every inch of skin they found available.

“I missed you Derek. I missed you so much” he whispered to the wolf´s ear, his hand moving south.

“Stiles” Derek cried out once his hand met his hard on.

Stiles jerk him off easily, taking his time, listening to Derek´s sounds, relishing with every twitch of the wolf´s body, adoring every bit of pleasure he could give him.

“Stop” Derek pleaded and Stiles hand froze.

He was in shock, _had he done something wrong? Was Derek regretting-?_

“You” the wolf was panting. “I want you inside me”

Stiles´ heart came back to life, literally. “God, you are going to kill me” he chuckled, relived Derek still wanted him, and that this was not a mistake.

He reached for the lube and was about to start opening Derek when the wolf´s hand grabbed him by the neck to meet a hungry mouth.

“Let me” Derek growled and smeared lube on his fingers. “I´ll be faster”

Stiles kept kissing Derek, tongue tasting the inside of his mouth thoroughly. He was speechless by the obvious want the wolf was showing. _Did this mean Derek missed him almost as much as he did?_

“I love you” Stiles wasn´t able to hold back the words. “I love you Derek” he captured Derek´s bottom lip with his teeth in a gentle push before pulling away enough to see his enchanting eyes. The electric blue glowed for him. “I know I love you” he repeated.

Derek´s legs wrapped around his hips, one hand pushing Stiles in by his lower back, the other lacing his fingers on his hear.

Stiles pressed his dick on Derek´s rim and it opened up for him, hot and tight. Inviting his hips to thrust deeper in.

They settle a peace, moving in sync, enjoying their bodies joined, holding each other, engraving this moment in their memories so no spell could ever set them apart.

“Stiles” Derek said his name with a sweet tone and Stiles heart melt yet again.

“You are the most beautiful, mesmerizing, astonishing, stubborn and grumpy asshole I´ve ever met. I hate how you take every responsibility over your shoulders even when is not your fault” Stiles peace quicken. “I hate when you put your life in risk to save others so much because” he was panting now, forehead resting against Derek “Because it would kill me if I ever lose you” he kissed Derek “I love you so much” he mouthed against his lips.

Derek did a thing, a werewolf thing for sure and when Stiles realized what happened he was sitting, Derek straddling him fucking himself on Stiles´ cock. The view of Derek like that was too overwhelming. Stiles´ orgasm took him unprepared, hitting him hard on the guts and making his body transform to jell-o.

Derek was coming too biting into Stiles´ neck hard enough to leave a bruise for weeks, chest growling, eyes glowing blue.

They collapsed against the bed. Derek´s body accommodating over Stiles.

“I love you too” the wolf said softly. If Stiles´ heart could beat any louder he would have missed it.

Derek seemed to realize. He stood up, a little dizzy and walked to the bathroom coming back a few seconds later with a wet towel. He cleaned their mess but Stiles didn´t have time for that. He grabbed Derek´s hand and pulled him in again.

“I didn´t hear you” Stiles smiled planting a kiss on Derek´s lips.

Derek throw the towel, hugged Stiles and position himself so they were facing each other, legs intertwine, hands trailing over his chest.

“I said” he looked into Stiles´ amber eyes “I know I love you Stiles M. Stilinski” the corner of his lips pulled up at Stiles shocked expression.

“Oh my God… you know” at those words Derek smiled bright and wide. “Since when??” Stiles was mortify.

But Derek just laughed, loud and free.

It was contagious and marvelous to see Derek laughing.

“I don´t even know why I love you” he mumbled but he knew, this was why.

Because no one ever made Stiles feel like this: safe, loved, adored, important, frustrated, protective, and allowed to be himself no matter the dark corners of his heart. Derek knew what making mistakes, big ones, felt like.

“I know why I love you” Derek said tenderly. “And believe me is not because of your name” the bastard teased.

Stiles gasped and played the offended by all of three minutes. But he forgave Derek after the wolf promised to wake him up with a blowjob.

They snuggled and cuddled until sleep claimed them both

\--

Stiles left for collage after summer with all the tips he could find about long distant relationships, though Derek visits him almost weekly.

Back in Beacon Hills John ended up visiting Derek practically on a daily basis to check with him a few cases at first, then on weekends to see the games and after some time just because they were becoming family…pack.

Stiles came back for Christmas and he was not surprised to find his dad already at Derek´s waiting for him. The pack gather there too and it was a warm holyday in the Hale house for the first time in over 8 years.

\--

Stiles practically lived with Derek when he was in Beacon Hills.

“Now all we need to do is find a way to take care of my dad´s diet from a distance and our life will be settle” he had been talking out loud while Derek was reading.

Stiles spread over Derek´s lap but it wasn´t until he said those words that Derek left the book aside.

“He could move in with us” he shrugged.

Stiles stared at him for a moment. “Only if you marry me” he said completely serious.

Derek listened to Stiles´ heartbeat, but he didn´t seem to be joking.

Stiles left his lap to kneel in front of him, he searched for something in his pocket and smiled nervously.

“I´m not saying right now cuz I still have to finish collage this year but…” he looked at Derek´s eyes intently while revealing a dark-simple ring on his palm. “It´s not much but I thought something sturdier than gold and far away from silver would be better for us” he cleared his throat while all Derek could do was looked back at him with an open moth. “Derek Hale would you marry me?”

Stiles mole-pattern face was whiter than normal, his eyes big and earnest.

Derek swallowed hard and managed to nod.

“Yes, Stiles”

They sealed their compromise with a kiss. followed by lots and lots of kisses. and touching, and... more. So much more.

\--

I would like to say they lived happily ever after but they live in Beacon Hills. Of course there is the supernatural monster and shenanigans happening once in a while but the McCall pack can handle anything…

 _As long as we are together_. Like Stiles loves to say to Scott.

Because Love is the strongest magic on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you! Thanks for reading.  
> Leave a comment :) and tell me if you liked it.
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love!


End file.
